SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal requests support to continue the development of the Center for Biomedical Research Excellence for Molecular Analysis of Disease Pathways (CMADP), which was established in 2012. The scientific theme of the CMADP is the creation and implementation of enabling technologies for the investigation of the genetic, biochemical and physical origins of disease. The Center is organized and directed out of the Ralph N. Adams Institute for Bioanalytical Chemistry at the University of Kansas (KU). The Center capitalizes on the current strengths of KU in the fields of bioanalytical chemistry, molecular design, genomics and bioengineering. Three core labs were established during Phase I focused on providing tools for junior investigators working on the development or application of new enabling technologies to study disease pathways. These are the Genome Sequencing Core, the Synthetic Chemical Biology Core (formerly the Molecular Probes Core) and the Microfabrication and Microfluidics Core. The three cores have catalyzed biomedical research in the State of Kansas by enhancing the research of junior and senior investigators and attracting faculty involved in biomedical research to Kansas Board of Regents institutions. Our vision for Phase II is to continue to develop a center that encourages basic research scientists to develop enabling technologies that can be used to foster health related research. This will be accomplished by continuing to build a powerful research infrastructure that enhances the ability of faculty investigators to compete independently for individual NIH R01 and comparable research grants. Our long-term goal continues to be to attain a critical mass of successful, multidisciplinary, independent but collaborative investigators, and for our Core laboratories to become self-sustaining enterprises in the future.